Nadie
by Nymaerya
Summary: Fanfic Gendrya. Arya va a cayendo en una espiral de tragedias tras llevar 2 años en Braavos. Necesita recordar quién era realmente, quién es Arya Stark. Por otra parte Gendry apenas se acuerda de su pequeña amiga que desapareció y probablemente muerta para enfrentarse a una rivalidad entre hermanas para ganarse el corazón de un Toro. Arya vuelve a Poniente pero ¿recordará quién es?
1. Prólogo

**Esto ocurre en 303 AL, dos años después de Danza, ya que yo considero de la última parte el año 301 AL, así que Arya ahora tiene 14 y Gendry 19.**

**Apenas tendré tiempo para escribir este fanfic, así que subiré cada Miércoles :)**

* * *

Cada vez hacía más frío, y las duras nieves no cesaban del su caída en el cielo. No importaba cuánto tiempo estuviera nevando ni por cuántos días, el cielo estaba cubierto de puntos blancos sobre un campo gris.

Harwin no sabía hasta cuánto más podía resistir la Hermandad; era invierno desde hace dos años y empezó a nevar fuertemente desde hace un año. Él era del Norte, y estaba acostumbrado a duros inviernos y crueles fríos, pero juraría no haber visto tanto nieve en su vida, y siendo las Tierras de los Ríos. Le dio escalofríos sólo de pensar lo que habría en Invernalia. Niños, hombres, mujeres y ancianos luchaban cada día para no caer, e intentaban hacer hueco en las tabernas de los lugares. Cada vez eran más y él no sabe hasta qué punto pueden resistir; todo son huérfanos de casa, pueblo o Señor.

Su vida en la Hermandad cambió duramente como los líderes murieron y revivieron. Con Lord Beric Dondarrion no había nada excepto esperanza; eran los héroes locales, los que soñaban volver a estar en un reino pacífico y tranquilo. Con Lady Corazón de Piedra todo ha cambiado; donde antes había esperanza y ayuda ahora hay venganza y rencor, aunque lo reinaba verdaderamente era el temor. Con Lord Beric todo estaba a salvo; los planes se cumplían gracias a las ayudas que recibían de la gente de pueblos y villas, y ahora hay cada menos que se ofrecen a la Hermandad, prefiriendo a no ser descubierto por culpa de una señora muerta con sed de venganza y el polvo restante de Lord Beric. Harwin sabía que debía ser fuerte por los que toman su ejemplo; niños, hombres y mujeres, pero él estaba igual de asustado que los niños que se agarran a las faldas de sus madres cuando deben de marchar hacia otro lugar.

Thoros de Myr tampoco es que ayude mucho; desde la muerte definitiva de su amigo y líder, su ha consumido en un fantasma en lo que antes fue; ya no era el sacerdote rosa que todos querían y reían con él, su túnica se había colorido en marrón sucio que antes era un amarillo claro y bebe cada vez más, perdiendo el sentido de sus palabras. A veces no sabía si lo que decía Thoros era una visión o una alucinación de su embriaguez. Sigue con su religión a los que todos adoran fieramente; era lo único que quedaba, y el fuego alumbra y calienta a la gente de su alrededor.

Sus visiones siguen siendo extrañas, y aunque nunca han sido buenas o malas, Thoros dice que hay algo oscuro que reina y reinará, una guerra entre vivos y muertos.

—¿Quién ganará? —una voz resonó entre la multitud.

—El Señor de la Luz no me revela nada, pero debemos de rezar para que más vale que ganen los vivos.

También ve en sus fuegos una manada enorme de lobos luchando contra la oscuridad, dragones derritiendo todo lo que encuentra hasta al fin el fuego los consume a sí mismos, una doncella bailando con la muerte con la dulce melodía del canto de un sinsonte, visiones que no aclaran el futuro pero sólo empeora la situación.

Desde que la nieve los cubría los huesudos y sucios tobillos, decidieron que no deberían estar moviéndose en grupos tan grandes por la muerte que trae los vientos de invierno, así que decidieron buscar algún lugar de acogida. ¿Pero dónde? Cada vez la gente era más hosca a prestar lo poco que tienen, ya no tienen a Lord Beric a su lado.

Un día, los hombres y mujeres de la Hermandad también lo notaron.

—Todo era mejor con Lord Beric —dijo una mujer con un niño en el pecho—. Él nos cuidaba, nos alimentaba y nos protegía. Bueno, nos hacía _creer _que nos protegía.

—Ahora se ha ido, él y la esperanza de sobrevivir a este invierno —replicaba un hombre mientras intentaba comer un trozo de pan más duro que las frías rocas que los rodeaban.

—Y todo por resucitar una mujer que creó más problemas en la guerra. Debería de estar muerta —otro hombre se atrevió a decir.

Harwin miraba incómodamente al pequeño fuego que lograron construir. No podía decir nada; tenía a un grupo de gente hambrienta en frente suya. Los demás decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Y Lady Corazón de Piedra apareció, fría y distante, como siempre. Su pelo blanco era del mismo color de la nieve y su garganta roja y podrida, sin curarse como su corazón. 'Lo peor son sus ojos', Harwin pensó. 'Esos ojos azules como el hielo que quieren cortarte porque vives y sus hijos no'. Harwin no era amigo de Lady Corazón de Piedra, ni él ni nadie. Apenas hablaba, y si lo hacía, la voz de la muerte hablaba por ella, con sonidos casi irreconocibles y llenos de furia. No quería acercarse a nadie, sólo se mostraba fría a todos aquellos que quisiesen dirigirle alguna palabra. 'Ella amó en el pasado, pero ha descubierto que el amor es tan mortal como las heridas'. Ella no necesitaba amigos, sólo venganza. '¿Y qué pasará cuando haya matado o hayan muerto todos a los que ella deseaba venganza? ¿Seguirá viviendo entonces?'

—Harwin, debemos de irnos —dijo Lim Capa de Limón, deprimido por la situación.

Lim, tan vivaracho y fuerte, se ha convertido en un fantasma de lo que fue: seguía siendo alto y fuerte, pero su mirada estaba perdida y cada vez comía menos. Incluso su capa se había vuelto de color arena, sucia y rota. Sus compañeros también se volvían más apagados y débiles, como si poco a poco estuvieran muriéndose. 'Están vivos pero muertos por dentro'. Harwin se levantó de su cómodo y frío sitio cerca del fuego y se empezó a cojear hasta donde podía ver la apagada capa de Lim.

La noche era silenciosa y cerrada, sin animales a quienes escuchar ni ramas que romper. La nieve acallaba todo, blanca e inmaculada. Harwin seguía las huellas de las grandes pisadas de Lim, y podía ver los de algunos más. Las huellas de Jack-con-Suerte eran pequeñas y irregulares; debía de ir borracho. Las de Thoros de Myr eran grandes y singulares, una pisada diferente a la otra. Las que iba por delante de ellos era las de Lady Corazón de Piedra; apenas se veían.

Sentía que los árboles le miraban y el cielo gritaba el viento que rugía por la negra noche, pero no había nadie allí. O quizás sí. En la fogata Harwin juró haber escuchado pasos por la rotura de la nieve, y ahora sentía ojos, miles de ojos, mirándole fijamente mientras anda hasta en pequeño claro del bosque.

Con otra hoguera pero más pequeña, logra encontrar a Lim, Jack-con-Suerte, Thoros de Myr y a Lady Corazón de Piedra, lo más lejos posible del fuego. Ella no necesitaba fuego para calentarse, ni comida para abastecerse ni siquiera sueño para dormir. Ella no necesitaba nada; ella no tendría que estar aquí.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre la situación que tenemos ahora — Jack-con-Suerte fue directo al grano.

—¿De qué tenemos que hablar? —Lim dijo arrogantemente—. La gente quiere refugio y lo estamos buscando, pero la gente se cansa de esperar.

—Por eso debemos de hablar —Thoros de Myr apresuró—. La gente se impacienta y eso creará peleas —Thoros se acercó a la hoguera—. Muchas peleas.

—¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? —Lim defendió—. ¿Les podemos dar una casa? ¿Un cobijo? ¿Comida? ¿Fuego? ¿Asegurarles a sus hijos que no morirán mañana de hambre o frío? Esto es el crudo invierno, Thoros. La gente no va a esperar hogares calientes y comida hasta rebosar, es el puto invierno.

—He sufrido muchos inviernos —intervino Harwin—, pero ninguno tan fuerte como éste, y eso que estamos en las Tierras de los Ríos. Lim tiene razón, no podemos dar promesas rotas a la gente, pero tampoco tenemos algo con lo que darle esperanza.

—¿Acaso sobrevivir no es suficiente esperanza? No podemos asegurar ningún futuro para mañana, por eso debemos vivir de lo que tenemos hoy. Tenemos que buscar algún sitio y rápido —dijo Jack-con-Suerte—. Thoros, ¿tus visiones no te revelan nada?

-Oscuridad —Thoros miraba atentamente al fuego—. Oscuridad y nieve.

Todos sabían que eso no era bueno.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Morimos o vivimos? A veces no sé si deberíamos seguir viviendo o no —Jack miró al fuego como Thoros, esperando que algunas de las llamas respondiese sus plegarias.

Lady Corazón de Piedra se adelantó al fuego. Sus pasos eran silenciosos y largos; era el movimiento de las faldas que la delataba al andar. Sus ojos azules miraban a todos como si no fueran más que unos críos mimados, mientras que sujetaba la corona de su hijo muerto, congelado sin ver un mínimo destello que el bronce pronunciaba cuando era algo más grande.

Ella empezó a hacer señales y hablar, de lo que solo salían sonidos extraños. A veces Harwin la entendía y a veces no, pero ella confiaba en sus interpretaciones. Esta vez, como siempre, le miró a Harwin, para que hablase por ella.

—Debemos de seguir vivos; más que nunca si pretendemos sobrevivir —Harwin robó las palabras de Lady Corazón de Piedra.

—¿Y qué pasa si al final nos rendimos?— la voz de Lim subía de tono, y le miró desafiante a ella.

Se escuchó unos ruidos en los arbustos. Todos se giraron al ruido, y una fuerte ventisca fría los azota en la cara.

—¿Quién coño hay allí? —Jack-con-Suerte reclamó al desconocido.

Y apareció. Algo que hizo que Thoros de Myr empezase a rezar hasta sangrar, con lo que Lim se mease en sus pantalones, Jack y Harwin se quedaran inmovilizados y Lady Corazón de Piedra abriese tanto los ojos que parecía que se los iba a arrancar. Apareció un Otro.

Era más alto que Lim y tenía unos ojos más azules y fríos que Lady Corazón de Piedra; era blanco y esbelto, extrañamente bello y aterrador, sin ningún ropaje y de arma una larga y blanca espada de cristal. Sus pisadas sonaban como las campanas del infierno y los sonidos que salían por su boca era la música de la muerte.

Salieron dos más exactamente igual que él; altos y pálidos, con las mismas espadas. Parecían espejos de sí mismos. Al estar a la misma altura, miraron con curiosidad a Harwin y a los demás y levantaron su espada, que brillaba por la luz de luna. Gritaron al unísono y empezó la pelea de hielo y fuego.

Lim fue el primero en reaccionar, y el primero en morir. Cogió su gran espada y aunque el Otro luchaba con destreza y gracia, Lim era fuerte y ágil y consiguió cortarle un brazo entero. No importó. Con la otra mano, el Otro se dirigió hacia Lim y en un pulso de corazón la nieve se teñía de rojo mientras el cuerpo sin cabeza de Lim Capa Limón caía hacia el suelo.

Jack-con-Suerte, al ver la muerte de su amigo y la falta de una espada, creyó que era buena idea coger un grueso palo en llamas para espantar al Otro mientras cogía la espada de Lim. Tuvo que cogerla con ambas manos y fue directamente hacia el Otro con su espada manchada de sangre, pero el Otro que acompañaba lo agarró del cuello y el segundo y tercer Otros le arrancaban los dos brazos y el primer Otro lo apuñaló en el cuello mientras Jack gritaba, pero la noche absorbía sus gritos.

Quedaban Harwin, Thoros y Lady Corazón de Piedra. Thoros seguía rezando, pero sacó su espada y empezó a atacar a los dos Otros. Uno de ellos se dirigió a Harwin y a ella.

Y tan rápido como vino, una sombra le atacó rápidamente al Otro, arrancándole la garganta. Cuando estaba quieta la sombra, Harwin se dio cuenta que era una enorme bestia gris; era un lobo gigante y fiero, con más lobos atacándo a los demás otros. Consiguieron arrancarle la cabeza a uno de ellos, pero siguió atacando por igual. 'No importa cuántos lobos haya, éstos no mueren'. La hueste de lobos era infinita; lobos había en todas partes, grandes y pequeños, de todos los colores, pero compartían el rojo sangre que manchaba su pelaje, y todos eran liderados por el lobo enorme. 'Es la noche de los lobos', Harwin pensó, 'pero no la de los vivos'. Tenía que reaccionar.

Harwin cogió a Lady Corazón de Piedra por el brazo y empezaron a correr lejos de la masacre. 'Está tan fría como la nieve', Harwin pensó. Debía irse de allí, avisar a los demás y huir para no mirar atrás. Lady Corazón de Piedra hablaba por el silencio; ha reconocido al lobos. '¿Será la loba que Arya Stark abandonó por Vado Rubí?' Harwin nunca se había fijado en los lobos de los hijos de Ned Stark, pero el lobo era enorme para su tamaño. 'Si fuera así, que los Dioses la acompañen'.

Tras veinte minutos corriendo a través del bosque, Harwin se detuvo a descansar. Ella estaba bien por fuera, pero tenía una batalla en su interior. 'La loba es de su hija. Le ha recordado a sus hijos'. ¿Será una señal de que a lo mejor Arya sí está viva? 'No, ella murió cuando fue secuestrada por el Perro. No queda más que su loba'.

—Tenemos que ir a por los demás —Harwin le dijo—. Hay que avisarles.

Lady Corazón lo observó con una mirada vacía y se escuchó un ruido. Apareció otro monstruo del invierno. 'No, otra vez no'. Estaba todo oscuro y sólo estaban ellos. Éste era el más grande de todos y tenía la espada más grande que Harwin ha visto jamás. Se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos.

El Otro miró atónito a Lady Corazón de Piedra, como si supiera que ella estaba muerta. La mirada de Lady Corazón no era de miedo o temor, sino de furia y enfado. Harwin sacó su espada y se puso entre el Otro y ella, pero el Otro ni lo miró dos veces antes de apuñarle en el pecho antes de que Harwin hiciese ningún movimiento. Después lo cogió del cuello, y Harwin se sentía mareado, muerto de dolor y viendo cómo el cielo le clavaban cuchillos de hielo desde el cielo.


	2. La Chica sin Rostro

Se despertó entre sudor y jadeos; había luchado contra un hombre muerto. 'Estaba muerto. No respiraba y estaba tan frío como el hielo'. Sabía matar a un hombre pero, ¿se podía matar a un hombre muerto?

Se miró a las manos, donde eran patas. Estaban manchadas de sangre y de nieve, pero sus manos no eran más que las callosas y duras que había tenido siempre. Todo era como siempre, pero para ella todo había cambiado.

'He luchado contra un hombre muerto'. ¿Estaba segura de que era un hombre muerto? No tenía aspecto de hombre. Era tan blanco como la leche, y tenía una belleza sobrehumana y mortal, y era rápido como una serpiente. Eso no era un hombre, era un monstruo.

Un rayó débil de sol intenta traspasar los huecos de su ventana cerrada. 'Ya es de día, y tendría que irme'. Se levantó de su cama extraña y débil; por un momento no sabía cómo andar. 'He dormido muy poco y soñado demasiado'. Se lavó de arriba y abajo, se puso una túnica blanco y negro que le quedaba corto. Desde que había llegado a Bravos hasta ahora había crecido bastante; las faldas de la túnica le llegaba por encima del tobillo, asomando unos pies pequeños y blancos. 'Debo de decírselo al Hombre Bondadoso, el me dará una nueva túnica'. Se asomó al cristal reflector que le dio una vez un hombre que la cortejó, y empezó a desenredar los irregulares nudos de su cabeza. Desde que los hombres y muchachos empezaron cortejarla, el Hombre Bondadoso le dijo que se dejase el pelo largo, ya que hace a las mujeres más bellas.

—¿Para qué quiero ser bella? Con ser inteligente y valiente no necesito más —ella replicó.

—La belleza es una falsa amiga, niña. Parece dulce e inocente, pero tras la belleza está el acero y la muerte. A pesar de que parezcas una mujer, sigues siendo una niña, y las niñas listas utilizan su belleza. Deberías de utilizar la tuya.

Empezó a trenzar su cabello, que era bastante largo para ella. Le pasaba bien por los hombros, casi a la altura del pecho. Ella lo llevó así de largo una vez, siendo Arya Stark, donde doncellas y septas la trenzaban el pelo con complejas decoraciones. Ella sólo tenía una cuerda.

'Deberías de utilizar la tuya'. Sin embargo, ella nunca fue bella. Recuerda de una niña que la apodaban 'Arya Caracaballo' y se reían de ella porque era fea. Se miró en el cristal. 'Yo no me veo guapa'. Sus ojos eran grises y gélidos, estaba blanca y se cara seguía siendo igual de alargada que siempre.

Recogió los demás utensilios y se fue a la cocina. Hoy le tocaba estar con la Niña Abandonada, quien le enseñaría a perfeccionar su dialecto de Volantis. Hablaba la lengua bravoosi con la misma fluidez que la Lengua Común, y su Alto Valyrio era perfecto, con dialectos de Lys y Myr. Hace un par de lunas empezó con el de Volantis, y va más aprendiendo cada vez más deprisa.

Anduvo por los largos pasillos del Templo; con el tiempo logró aprenderse todos los pasillos y habitaciones del Templo, e incluso conocía algunos pasajes secretos, pero no se atrevía a entrar nunca. 'Podría morir en menos de un latido de corazón', pensó.

Entró a las amplias cocinas; eran grandes y grises, con el olor a pan siempre en el aire, de vez en cuando podía escuchar las sartenes cantando 'dong' o el aceite friéndose y si los cocineros estaban de buen humor, le dejarían que probase algo de lo que están cocinando. Estaba vez, como muchas otras, buscaba a la Niña Abandonada.

Siempre se ponían en la misma mesa en una esquina, al lado de una antorcha que le diese suficiente luz para verse las caras. Siempre era ella quién divisaba si la Niña Abandonada estaba allí, ya que ella siempre llegaba antes. A veces traía un poco de agua para aclararse la garganta, y a veces traía un palo para golpearla por si se equivocaba. 'Cada herida es una lección', un braavosi le dijo una vez a una niña.

Pero esta vez no estaba. La esquina estaba sola, ni siquiera la antorcha encendida. Empezó a recorrer todas las mesas para encontrarla, pero no había nadie excepto los limpiadores. Ellos no sabrían nada, ya que ellos deben no escuchar ni ver; sólo limpiar. 'Debería estar aquí. Hoy toca lenguas a esta hora'.

Se dirigió al Salón Principal, donde seguramente estaría el Hombre Bondadoso. 'Seguramente tendrá una tarea para mí. Ella no ha venido por eso'. Aunque era raro, ya que después de las lecciones, el Hombre Bondadoso le designaba las tareas.

—Es importante que sepas hablar lenguas para convencer y escuchar a los hombres. Pero escucha con atención niña; algunos dirán mentiras tan grandes como la verdades que esconden.

'Yo sé cuando un hombre miente y cuando no'. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo en Braavos; si quería sobrevivir ella sola, tenía que saber cuándo la mentira hace sombra a la verdad. También debía de contar historias a los hombres para que le cuenten historias a ella; a veces eran reales, a veces no eran. 'Toda mentira es aquella verdad cambiada'.

Y allí, tras la piscina de agua oscuras, estaba el Hombre Bondadoso, silencioso como una sombra. Estaba de pie, quieto, esperando a que ella se acercase para contarle lo que está pasando ahora. Ella escuchaba historias de los capitanes, pero la fuente más fiable siempre era de el Hombre Bondadoso.

—La niña no está en sus clases.

—Ella no estaba, y sé que me quieres dar una tarea —debía andarse sin rodeos.

—Una joven reina se aproxima a Poniente —la miró—. A tu querido Poniente. Es una joven de la casa del dragón, con tres dragones a su disposición.

'¿Quiere que la mate?' Ella no lo creía así; sería una tarea demasiado arriesgada para ella, nueva e inocente.

—No, el Dios de Muchos Rostros aún no la ha llamado. Debes de hacer lo que te voy a decir ahora, sin mordidas de labio ni muertes. Ésta es una tarea arriesgada, ¿has entendido? No podemos arriesgarnos a nada.

—No mataré a nadie al menos que el Dios de Muchos Rostros me lo pida —le miró a sus ojos llenos de bondad, aunque ella sabía que eso era tan sucio como falso.

—¿Quién eres? —el hombre terminó, como de costumbre,

—Nadie —su rostro estaba hecho de piedra.

El hombre la miró y no dijo nada. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar. Ella no tardó en seguirle. Iban al tercer piso del Templo, la habitación prohibida; a la Sala de los Rostros.

Tocó las paredes de las escaleras y recordó cuando era una niña asustada de once años, sin lugar ni familia. Ahora no era nadie; no necesita hogar ni familia.

Ya había entrado allí centenares de veces; podía distinguir unas caras de otras, recordar cuáles estaban en su sitio, e incluso a ponerle apodos a algunos muy curiosos. Muchas veces ha entrado con él y muchas veces sola. Elegía el rostro que se iba a poner y ella hacía todo el proceso. Recordó la primera vez que lo vio: estaba en Harrenhal, donde un hombre mató su identidad para que otra nazca. 'Jaqen H'ghar'. Ese hombre está muerto, pero a lo mejor otro en su lugar sigue viviendo.

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por los débiles fuegos que emitían las velas, creando todos tipo de expresiones nuevas sobre los rostros de las paredes. No importa si el rostro era feo o bonito, todos cambiaban con las sombras; ellas eran las que definía el rostro de una persona.

Se sentó y esperó al que Hombre Bondadoso le hablase.

—Debes de escoger un rostro para ti. No puedes ser ni muy hermosa ni muy fea, tiene que ser uno normal, que no se distinga entre los demás. Ese rostro debe de pasar desapercibido cuando desaparezca.

Se dio una vuelta por ahí y tenía que escoger uno. Cada uno tenía una historia que contar, por lo que debía de coger con cautela, ya que la cara delata la historia de cada persona. Ella debía de ser joven y mediocre. Había una que tenía los rasgos típicos de los braavosis; oscura de piel, nariz alargada, labios finos y delgadas y arquedas cejas. No tenía cicatrices, ni arrugas. Debía de ser una niña cuando la mataron, de no más de su edad. Ella será la elegida.

Cogió el rostro cuidadosamente de la pared y la llevo a donde estaba el hombre. Éste le dio su aprobación con un leve movimiento en la cabeza y ella se dispuso a hacer el resto. Había hecho ella esto centenas de veces y verlo con las manos de el Hombre Bondadoso aún más. Se bebió el líquido espeso que el hombre le dio y se dispuso a hacer el resto; cogió el cuchillo y lentamente fue dibujando los finos rasgos de su cara. Sentía la sangre, el acero del cuchillo, el calor de las velas, pero sobretodo, la mirada del hombre. Cuando acabó, lentamente se fue quitando su rostro y lo puso delicadamente sobre el suelo. Cogió el rostro braavosi y sintió como sus sentidos se agudizaban cuando el rostro se adhería a su cabeza. Cuando terminó, abrió los ojos y miró al hombre.

-¿Quién eres? —dijo el hombre, con su indistinta expresión neutra.

—Esperanza —dijo ella, con una voz dulce como las aguas calmadas.

—Esperanza, y serás una chica huérfana que se crió en Desembarco del Rey a pesar de ser bravoosi, así podrás hablar la Lengua Común y braavosi. Buscas un trabajo porque trabajabas de sirvienta en una casa de Braavos hasta que se cansaron de tus cantos. ¿Sabes cantar?

—Sí —mintió Esperanza.

—No eres mala mintiendo como antes, niña, pero no sabes cantar. Nadie te lo pedirá igualmente. Trabajarás en su casa hasta que sepas cuando debes darle el regalo. Debes de ser seductiva, y convencer a los hombres con tu sensualidad. Es la mejor manera. Debes de darle el regalo a un hombre que no conoces: Nelo Satrys. ¿Te dará pena y te apiadarás con ese corazón dulce de doncella tuyo?

—No voy a apiadarme de nadie ni a vengarme de nadie. Esperanza tiene carácter, pero no odia a nadie —se tocó las facciones para acostumbrarse a su nuevo rostro—. No lo conozco, ni lo conoceré cuando le dé el regalo.

—Valar Morghulis —dijo el Hombre Bondadoso, terminando la conversación.

—Valar Dohaeris —respondió ella, levantándose para elegir un vestido para salir.

Se fue a la habitación de los ropajes y cogió una túnica desgastado azul claro, una chaqueta de cuero oscuro desgastado unos calzones anchos verdes oscuros con bolsillos escondidos entre las capas. Cogió unas cuantas monedas y se las metió en un bolsillo, cogiendo una daga afilada y metiéndosela en la otra. Cogió también un bote pequeño de un líquido muy peligroso; las lágrimas de Lys. Desde que sabe manejar pociones y venenos, la dejan utilizar todo tipo de líquidos e ingredientes.

Salió del Templo, lista para ser Esperanza. Las puertas se abrieron solas, al igual que se cerraron. Cuando el estruendo resonó por la madera, era la nueva vida de Esperanza.

Era un día frío y gris en Braavos; el sol apenas se mostraba, tímido, y las nubes iban a llorar en unas horas, aunque eso no detuvo a su gente de hacer sus trabajos. No importaba qué tiempo hacía en Braavos, su gente estaba hecha de hierro y trabajaba incansables. Bajó las escaleras como muchas veces había hecho y se dedicó a andar por las calles y preguntar dónde está la casa de Nelo Satrys.

—¿Ese bastardo? —uno de los bravos dijo cuando se lo preguntó—. Él no merece la pena, joven mujer. Es un ladrón y un mentiroso. No deberías de ir hacia él va.

—Quiero trabajar —dijo dulcemente Esperanza—. Necesito encontrarlo, por favor —le dedicó una larga e inocente mirada.

—No trabajes para él, si no para mí —le acarició su cintura—. Adivino que puedes hacer muchas cosas para trabajar, joven mujer.

—No pienso hacerle ningún trabajo —Esperanza quitó hoscamente la mano de bravo, que iba bajando lentamente—. Necesito trabajar.

—Oh, pero si la chica se enfada fácilmente —el bravo rió—. Seguramente eres así de fiera en la cama, chica —la miró de forma lasciva—.

'Deberías verme si tuviese una daga en la mano. Verías así que tu lengua es demasiado larga'. Pero Esperanza no diría algo así; ella en el fondo es una chica dulce.

—Déjala de tus gilipolleces, Heggo, que la chica sólo quiere buscar trabajo —otro de los bravos habló—. No pienses que cada mujer es una puta como las que te tienes tú por las noches. Algunas tienen honor —se dirigió a Esperanza—. Perdona chica, sólo habla con las mujeres cuando las paga de los placeres que le dan. Yo sé dónde está la casa de Nelo Satrys. Yo mismo te acompañaré.

'Esto se vuelve muy dulce'. El hombre no sería mucho más mayor que ella, dos y veinte quizás. Era alto, con el pelo de un color caramelo y ojos azules como el cielo, blanco de piel. 'No es de aquí, seguramente es de Poniente'. Su acento era bastante parecido al suyo cuando era una iniciada del braavosi, así que no tiene que haber estado mucho tiempo aquí.

—¿Y cómo sé que no eres peor que él? —preguntó Esperanza, juguetona y tal vez desafiante.

—Porque soy uno de los hombres más honrados de Braavos —el bravo de ojos azules sonrió arrogantemente—. Soy Myck. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, chica?

'Utiliza tu belleza para que los hombres canten'.

Se fijó detalladamente en el muchacho; no parecía muy fornido sino más bien esbelto, tenía una armadura plateada apagada y en una mano agarraba el mango de su espada, y en la otra tenía…

Y a Arya se le cayó el alma a los pies. 'Está aquí, en Braavos'. El yelmo no estaba tan brillante desde la última vez que lo vio, pero los cuernos y los rasgos del toro se podía admirar desde lejos. 'Está aquí'.

—Bueno, si tanto insistes, deberías de acompañarme para no perderme por el camino —Esperanza le tocó el brazo delicadamente—.


	3. Problemas técnicos

Siento no haber subido nada en mucho tiempo. Tengo que afrontar asuntos familiares y no creo que pueda conectarme en poco tiempo, pero cuando vuelva, todo será como antes. Sorry!


End file.
